Kiseki no Night
by YuuichiRizel
Summary: Uma garota chamada Sam sem querer cai no inferno e com ajuda de um shinigami e de uma tenshi, Sam tenta escapar a todo custo de lá nem que pra isso ela tenha que lutar pra salvar a propria pele.A historia originou-se de um RPG jogado por Moon, Fey e Lept.
1. Prelude

**_KISEKI NO NIGHT_**

**_Prelude_**

Inglaterra, ano de 1615, uma época marcada pelos conflitos e pestes que arrasavam toda a Europa, porem em uma floresta longe das cidades, viviam uma garota chamada Samantha e sua Mãe pacificamente. Era uma bela tarde de inferno, havia chovido a manhã toda e a floresta estava encharcada e fria.

Samantha Akai, ou como era chamada, Sam, era uma garota de 12 anos, um metro e cinquenta e um centímetros de altura, quarenta e dois quilos e cabelos castanhos que gostava de brincar em uma casinha de madeira por ela construída perto de um lago quando era pequena. Um dia sua mãe a chamou e disse:

-Sam minha filha vá buscar lenha para a fogueira por favor. -falou a mãe de Samantha com um sorriso no rosto.

Sem hesitar Samantha concordou e respondeu:

-Sim mamãe.

Após concordar Sam virou-se para trás e andou em direção à porta e a abriu, porém antes que pudesse por os pés para fora de casa sua mãe lhe deu um aviso:

-Mas minha filha tome cuidado, pois a floresta pode ser extremamente perigosa de noite e leve o Tiop para dar um passeio com você.

Tiop era o gato de estimação de Sam, sua mãe havia o dado para Sam quando ela completou sete anos. Sam apenas ignorou o comentário sobre a floresta ser perigosa de noite e concordou pois sua mãe estava gravemente doente e não podia pegar lenha no dia.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Death God and the Girl of the Lake**

Há alguns anos atrás Sam havia construído uma casinha de madeira na beira de um lago no interior da floresta mas com o passar dos anos à havia deixado de lado porém hoje Sam não parava de lembrar de como brincava sozinha nessa casa e como era bonito o lago quando escurecia e aproveitou a ida a floresta para visitar o lago. O caminho era escuro e Sam ouvia vários barulhos estranhos por onde passava e cada vez mais sufocava o pobre Tiop em seus braços. Começa a escurecer quando Sam chega ao lago e cansada abaixa a cabeça e fala:

-Droga já ta ficando tarde...vamos deixar o passeio pra depois Tiop e levar logo a lenha para a mamãe!

Quando subitamente Sam ouve um assovio vindo do meio da escuridão e um rapaz loiro surge no galho de uma arvore.

-O que você está fazendo aqui garotinha?

-Pegando lenha. -responde Sam assustada.

-Cai fora moleca aqui é perigoso.

-Moleca? Quem você pensa que é em ein?

-Tsc...tarde demais!- o rapaz olha para o céu com uma expressão seria.

As nuvens que encobriam a lua se dispersão e a luz da lua é refletida pela superfície do lago que começa a brilhar. Os pelos de Tiop se arrepiam e Sam sente uma forte dor no peito. Uma sombra surge flutuando sobre o lago.

-GRAWWW!!-mia Tiop como se sentisse que algo de ruim estivesse se aproximando.

-Eu te disse não foi? Agora você vai ver!- diz o rapaz que logo some na escuridão.

Sam sente uma energia muito forte puxando-a para dentro do lago e apaga por alguns instantes. Após algumas horas Sam acorda em um lugar escuro com o mesmo rapaz loiro olhando para ela e diz, assustada:

-Onde eu estou?

-Bah, aquele lago foi vitima do olho do inferno, tornando-se um portal para o mundo dos mortos.

-Ah...-se acalma.

-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CALMA?! -já perdendo a paciência grita o rapaz.

-Calma é? -olha calmamente para o rapaz.

O rapaz percebe que Sam não sabe do que se trata e diz:

-A sua vida não significava nada?

Como se uma flecha acertasse o peito de Sam ela responde gaguejando e tremendo:

-Eu... M-Morri?!

-Sim e não, por quê?- responde o rapaz.

Sam olha para o rapaz como se ele fosse um completo sem noção e antes de retrucar ele fala:

-Você caiu no lago e veio para no fundo do Lago do Meikai, eu sou um shinigami, ou Deus da Morte se você preferir, você foi vitima de uma magia maligna chamada olho do inferno, que transformou o lago em um portal para o inferno mas antes de você cair eu te trouxe aqui para saber para decidir se você vai para o céu ou para o inferno, afinal de contas você está morta mesmo...

Mais aterrorizada com a historia e de olhos arregalados, Sam fala - EU MORRI?!

-Bem se por um milagre você sair desse lago você pode voltar a sua vida, infelizmente eu não tenho poder e nem permissão pra te tirar daqui, mas você pode falar com o responsável por isso pessoalmente. -fala o rapaz com um sorriso malicioso e pensando - "Ela não é doida pra querer falar com ela..." - E então vai ou não vai?

Com um olhar de desprezo Sam fala - Seu incompetente!

-Ei, cuidado com a língua garotinha - da sua blusa preta o rapaz puxa uma foice prateada e aponta para Sam. - Eu não deveria mas se você me implorar te levo até o chefe daqui, ela, deve saber alguma coisa, e então Sammy,?

Depois de um minuto de silêncio Sam responde:

-Eu não faço idéia! - e olha para o rapaz com um olhar inocente e sem ação. - E só pra constar não aponta esse troço pra mim e era pra VOCÊ saber...ai ai...onde ta o chefe, daqui?

-No castelo Pandemonium- sorri levianamente.

Sam olha para o shinigami com um olhar de total desprezo e desconfiança.

-Afff, eu só to fazendo meu trabalho, moleca!-vira a cara pro outro lado- Já disse se quiser eu te levo até lá, afinal de contas o trabalho dos shinigamis é guiar os mortos até seu lugar de descanso.-volta a olhar pra Sam e diz calmamente com um sorriso- Mas eu não garanto que você chegue inteira até lá.

-Eu já to morta mesmo.

E sorrindo o shinigami responde ao ver a cara de total irritação de Sam:

-Sim e não.

-DA PRA PARAR COM ESSE SIM E NÃO, POR FAVOR E EXPLICAR DIREITO????

O shinigami balança a foice e um portal aparece.

-Bom o negocio é o seguinte, eu não posso te levar direto pra lá então tenho que abrir portais nos lugares mais próximos possíveis dos círculos do inferno,, então vamos ter um pequeno passeio.

-Ai ai, se é assim então vamos Tiop. Mas antes só uma pergunta, como você sabia meu nome e qual o seu afinal de contas.

-Bom, nós shinigamis sabemos o nome de todas as pessoas vivas na Terra por está escrito no nosso caderno o Death Note,, quando uma pessoa está predestinada a morrer seu nome aparece na lista e nós vamos buscá-la, no seu caso não era você que estava predestinada a morrer e sim sua mãe Lept.

-Minha...mãe?!

-Sim mas pra sorte dela essa doença misteriosa apareceu e você teve que buscar lenha no lugar dela, infelizmente nós não podemos mudar o destino das pessoas, mas deixemos isso pra lá e continuemos. Meu nome é Full Moon, prazer.

-Ah que ótimo, prazer meu nome é Samantha, então podemos continuar Moon,.

-Grr...garota atrevida, vamos!Ah, só mais um detalhe, nós vamos a pé!

Os dois atravessam o portal e caem em um campo desértico com algumas arvores secas e um céu vermelho. Um diabinho aparece na frente dos dois.

-Olá, eu sou o guia daqui!

Com um olhar de desconfiança, Full Moon e Sam olham para ele e dizem - Tá e eu tenho cara de idiota?!- e dão um soco simultaneamente nele que o faz sumir.

-Hã?!O que houve?

-Esse é o primeiro circulo, Kaina, passamos direto pelo portal do inferno e as prisões para poupar tempo... cof...cof.

Sam vê que Full Moon estava exausto de algum modo e se aproxima dele perguntando:

-Ei Moon você está bem?

-Estou sim, obrigado, é que gastei muita energia mágica com esse portal...então vou te falar uma coisa aqui o lugar é Hardcore, se você morrer, sua alma será espatifada e você sumirá eternamente, então você vai ter que aprender a lutar, ou pelo menos se defender.

-E-Eu?! LUTAR?!Eu mal sei cozinhar! - grita Sam assustada e logo em seguida cai no chão.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – May I kick you!?**_

Após entrar no lago Sam vai para o mundo dos mortos e lá encontra o shinigami Full Moon, os dois acabam de entrar no primeiro circulo do Inferno, Kaina, eles precisam chegar a Giudecca para que Sam possa voltar à vida e não cair no inferno. Após explicar a situação a Sam, Full Moon diz à garota que ela precisa aprender a lutar ou sua alma será destroçada pelos serem infernais durante a jornada.

-Lutar?Mas você não deveria me guiar em segurança até lá? –diz Sam com uma cara de susto.

-Segurança? Eu não garanti nada, pelo contrario eu disse que você poderia não chegar inteira até lá, mas se pretende se sentir segura é melhor aprender a se defender!- joga um pingente nas mãos se Sam-Tome, use isso para amplificar seu poder físico e mágico.

-Hã?E eu tenho poder mágico?

-Mesmo que pouco, todos tem, apenas aprenda a controlá-lo ou vai ser um peso morto até o final do nosso "passeio"...

-Hm, carinha arrogante!

-Agora você deve entender uma coisa, para lutar basta você querer, imagine, aqui você pode, digamos que "fazer o que quiser", se imaginar fogo e usar seu poder espiritual pode materializá-lo, se imaginar uma arma e usar sua energia pode "cria-la", basta você querer...

- Eu não consigo nem segurar uma faca direito pra cortar um pão e você quer que eu use uma arma?

-Bom vou te ajudar a principio... –Full Moon fecha os olhos e se concentra-Trace_ On!!_

Uma luz envolve a mão de Full Moon por um instante e vai sumindo até revelar uma espada.

-_Trace On_? – fala Sam sem palavras para descrever o que acabara de ver. - Eu já te contei meu problema com facas num foi?-completa Sam com uma cara de desgosto.

-Hmpf. Use isso para se defender.-diz Full Moon ofegante por ter gastado mais energia.

- É uma magia difícil de materialização, tem que ter muito treino pra usá-la.

Sam segura a espada com dificuldade e anda arrastando-a no chão até que os

dois percebem um grupo de sombras se aproximando.

-O que são eles?

-Envies são almas criadas a partir de grandes fontes de inveja!Vamos, eles não vão parar até nos destruir!-Puxa a foice prateada e se prepara para a batalha.

O barulho produzido pelos Envies era um som agonizante e rancoroso que despertava os mais sombrios pensamentos em Sam. Enquanto eles se aproximavam Sam pensava "E agora... é a primeira vez que eu entro em uma batalha... então é isso, é só eu pensar em atacá-los como o shinigami disse... é só imaginar que o meu corpo faz o resto"´. E com um movimento inesperado Sam arrasta a espada correndo na direção de um Envie e ataca ferozmente.

-Ei garota espera!-grita o shinigami ao ver a ação inesperada da garota.

Sam corta um Envie no meio e ele se dispersa no ar em seguida avança para cima do outro como se essa não fosse sua primeira batalha e ao cortar o segundo com um golpe frontal direto Sam não percebe que o ultimo Envie estava a rodeando e pronto para atacar quando é dilacerado por uma foice prateada.

-É melhor tomar mais cuidado garota!

- Tá da próxima vez eu me escondo atrás de você e te deixo ficar com o trabalho pesado...

-Hm, não vá se achando por causa disso o motivo pelo qual você ficou desse jeito foi por causa do pingente "Berserker" que eu te dei, ao entrar em contato com o inimigo você vai ter uma surpresinha.

E na maior calma Sam responde:

-É eu acho que agora eu não terei mais problemas com facas.

Após anda incessantemente os dois chegam a uma igreja abandonada.

-What the fu--?! Uma igreja no inferno?Que isso?-pergunta Sam chocada.

-Olhe bem a cruz esta de cabeça para baixo, tome cuidado isso não é nada bom, infelizmente é lá que esta localizado o ponto mais próximo do segundo circulo. Vamos.

Ao entrar eles se deparam com uma mulher de joelhos rezando.

-Olha uma mulher!Vamos pedir informações dela!-fala Sam inocentemente e sai correndo na direção da mulher.

-Ei para é um demônio!

Já era tarde, a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos sem cor alguma se vira e estica os dedos para atacar Sam.

-Ops!-se desvia dos dedos, mas cai de barriga no chão.

-Eu disse!

A mulher se aproxima de Full Moon e fixa os olhos nele.

-MOON!-grita Sam ao ver a mulher pronta para atacar e joga sua espada que atravessa a barriga dela fazendo-a desaparecer - Eu disse que você era um incompetente!

-O que?!Se não fosse por mim cê já tava morta!

-Mas eu já tô morta.

-Err... pois é né...nem lembrava desse detalhe...

-Incompetente...

-Chega de papo furado vamos embora daqui!-roda a foice e abre um portal. -Pronto vam...

-Wee!! –antes que Full Moon terminasse Sam corre como uma garotinha de 5 anos e travessa o portal sendo seguida por ele, os dois caem em um vale montanhoso e lamacento com corpos se arrastando pelo chão e subindo as grandes paredes rochosas.

-Estamos no segundo circulo agora, Antinora, os próximos são Toloméia e Giudecca. Aqui é o pântano dos mortos, tem corpos por todo canto, é melhor não olhar Sammy.

-Se eu não olhar como eu vou andar?

-Ele está vindo!

-Ein?

Um barulho estrondoso seguido por um rugido de uma criatura infernal faz o chão estremecer e de uma nuvem de fogo formada no céu sai um cão de três cabeças.

-Cérbero?!Você não devia estar na segunda prisão?Porque está no segundo circulo?

A criatura, com uma voz distorcida responde – Vim eliminar um traidor... e por acaso, o que você faz por aqui Full Moon?

-Ah, eu?To levando essa garota pro quinto dos infernos, literalmente!Hauauhuahuahuaahua!!-rindo alto.

Sam olha pra Full Moon com uma cara de total desprezo e ódio e fala:

-Ah, como o senhor shinigami é gentil!- sorri.

-Medo... mas voltando ao assunto quem é o traidor que você está procurando?

-VOCÊ!!-com um rugido infernal a criatura lança meteoros pela boca na direção de Moon e Sam.

-Você Moon?-Ao falar isso a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Sam era "Será por causa de mim?".

Antes que os meteoros acertem e explodam os dois Full Moon segura Sam em seus braços e pula por cima deles dando um chute em uma das cabeças de Cérbero e enterrando ela no chão e Sam grita:

-EU TAMBÉM QUERO CHUTAR ELE!!!!

-Pode chutar!-sorri.

Sam pula dos braços de Full Moon pegando impulso e enterrando a outra cabeça do Cérbero no chão com uma seqüência de chutes. -Ainda não acabei!! – e desce de cima da criatura chutando sua canela.

A criatura louca de raiva se levanta e prende Sam no chão com uma das patas.

-Aaahhh!-puxa os cabelos da pata do Cérbero.

A criatura furiosa começa a fazer pressão na pata que segura Sam e grita. -VOU TE DESTRUIR MALDITA!! – mas antes que possa esmagá-la uma luz o cega.

-Hmpft, hora de acabar a brincadeira!-Moon começa a girar sua foice - Shinigami no Ballad!

Varias laminas invisíveis fatiam o corpo do Cérbero como se fosse papel espalhando a criatura por todo lugar.

Debaixo da pata do Cérbero Sam fala tremendo - Me tira daqui, por favor!

-Ah foi mal!É que eu sempre quis fazer isso! Huhsauhsashau!-rindo.

-Ai ai, é tenho que concordar, você fica melhor sorrindo!Hihihi!-sorri.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
